Une Petite Erreur
by HarryJames-NaruSaku
Summary: La nuis du 31 Octobre 1981, quand le sortilege de la mort aller toucher Harry, il se produit quelque chose que personne imagina. Il voyaga dans le temp. Les Maraudeurs sont a leurs derniere année. Il se passerer quoi si un bébé au yeux vert emeraude apparu de nul part?


** Prologue**

**Les personages de l'histoire en géneral son de JK, je me suis laissée fantasmer et jouer avec l'histoire.**

**C'est ma premiere fiction, j****e les traduis d'une histoire Espagnol. D**ésoler pour les fautes de garamaire, alor soyer indulgent.

**Premier chapitre je la dedicace a Stella, ma meilleur amie. Mercie**

* * *

**_« - Pousse - toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse - toi..._**

**_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié »_**

**_Une lumière verte brilla dans toute la maison et Lily tomba comme son marie Red morte._**

**_Le petit n'aver pas pleurer pendant tout ce temps. Il se tenait debout, tenant fermement les barreaux de son lit, et leva sa tète pour regarder le visage de l'intrus avec un brin d'intérai, il avait pensée que c'était son père qui se cacher en dessous de la capuche, et que sa mère se lèverai a tout moment, rigolant._**

**_Le bébé commença à pleurer. Il avait comprit que l'homme devant lui n'était pas son père, et que sa mère se réveillerai pas._**

**_Voldemort leva sa baguette magique, visa le visage du bébé et lança avec un sourire à faire pâlir l'Angleterre:_**

**_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_**

Les Marauders se trouver assi devant un grand arbre, observant le lac, dans leur penser. James était affaller sur l'arbre dans les vague, il pensa a sa fleur de lys; Sirius lui se trouver acoter avec les yeux fermée, pres a s'endormir; Remus comme beaucoup d'autre fois, était entreint de lire un grand et gros livre que tout le monde conésaient mais que peu liser " Poudlard a traver le temps" et Peter ne fesait rien d'intairessent.

_ Cet année Evans sortira avec moi! - Dit James se parlant a voix haute.

Mais il ne put dire autre chose , que Sirius à moitier endormie rigola, suivi de Peter.

_ Combien de fois a tu dis sa Cornedrue? Sa fait quoi? Trois ans? Je ne vois pa la difference des trois derniere années. - Dit Black se moquant a moitier.

James donna un coup de pied à son amie, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur, mais ne s'arreta pas de rire.

_ Mais je ne dit que la veriter.

_Mais moi ossi. - encherie James - Evans me dira oui, cet obliger, c'est notre derniere année.

Lupin sans pouvoir l'éviter, besa son livre , observa son amie avec péne, les posibilités que Lily dise Oui son casi-nul.

_ Ces sa - lui dit Sirius sans le croire et ferma de nouveaux les yeux.

_ Tu vera Patmol, cette année elle sera a moi - recomença à dire James avec assurence.

Black rigola.

_ Vraiment mon amie, alors je serais ton témoin à votre mariage - James ne capta pas le ton cinglant dans la voix de son ami, sourie et ses yeux brillérent.

_ Tu imagine? Nous ferons un grand mariage, Lily portera une magnifique robe qui la briller comme une princesse. J'essairais de peigner mais cheveux, et tous nos amies asisteront aux mariages, il y aura... - mais il ne pus continuer qu'il fue interonpue par des rires strident de ces amies; Remus se trouver parter, se tenant le ventre. James fronssa les sourcils et croisa c'est bras boudeur.

_ Je suis désoler Cornedrue - dit Remus in peu calmer - mais tuet pire qu'une adolescente amoureuse - et recomenca a rire avec ses amies, James s'énerva encore plus.

_ Quesque vous penser que je suis! Le jumeau de Dumbledore? Je suis un adolescent! Mais rigolé, vous ne conprendriez pas, quand je sortirait avec elle. - ses amies n'urent pas le temps de dir grand chose, que devant eux apparu une lumiére brillante en les maittent aveugle quelque temps. Les quatre garçons, conécerent le danger, ils étaient en pleine guerre, ils ce levérent, sortirent leur baguette pret à se battre contre des mangemorts ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quand la lumiére commença a perdre sa densité. Les Maraudeurs qui inclu aussi Peter qui se trouver cacher derrier ses amies, commença à trenbler et sorti qu'a ce moment sa baguette.

Devant eux, pour l'imposible qui parait, se trouver un bébé, pas plus de deux ans, pleurant comme si sa vie en dépender.

Pour un moment les Maraudeurs ne pouver plus parler. Simplement il était imposible qu'un bébé qui vener de nul part et en plus on ne pouver pas transplaner. Et si c'était un piége? Mais, comment sa ce pouré? Quelque chose de rare se passer ici, le bébé était choqué, pleurer sans contrôle, il avait l'air tromatisé.

En regardent de plus pret le bébé, ils leur était vaguement famillié.

Et James sans savoir pourquoi, avec la baguette devant lui, s'approcha. Il surprit c'est amies en s'apprenchent du bébé, mais suivérent c'est pas.

James s'arreta devant le petit, qui ne l'aver pas vu, et imédiatement il observa sec yeux. La surprise fut qu'il lacha sa baguette, tomba d'une maniére prope et silencieuse parter. Ces yeux, ils les reconétrai entre mille; c'était les yeux d'Evans. Comment esse posible? Le bébé parécer l'observer avec ses yeux plein de l'arme qui fait que le coeur de James se sentait mal, en observant son visage si triste. Ce qui surprit les Marauders c'est que le bébé arrêta de pleurer et instantement sourie en montrant toute ces dent. James ce sentit imédiatement heureux, ce bébé était magnifique. Quand il recroisat ces yeux il se passa quelque chose en lui, telement pure et inocent qu'ils voulaient le protéger. Ce bébé ne puver pas être un piége.

Du côté de ses amies observérent toute les émocions qui passer dans son visage, ils étaient surprit de voir le sourire qui ornée le visage de Cornedrue, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

C'était incroyable comment les deux personne s'observairent dans les yeux qui avait crayer quelque chose dans l'aire, qu'ils leurs fesait sentir mal à l'aise, comme si observer le bébé et leur ami serait personnel, qu'il n'aver pas le droit de regarder, comme si ils n'exister que deux.

_ Papa - dit le bébé dans un murmur, qui fut entendut perfectement par les Maraudeurs.

Personne ne s'attendait à sa, que le bébé est dit c'est quatre lettre, et que l'adolescent pris le bébé dans ses bras en le serent avec force, le bébé repéta "Papa" chaque seconde, et qu'il balbuter des choses que personne ne conprener.

Personne ne saver quoi dire ou fair; James lui donna des petite tape dans le dos pour le consoler, mais ce souvenant de ses amies, il prit sabaguette et petit à petit, il se leva avec le bébé et le mi bien contre lui.

_ Vien on va voir Dumbledore, il sora quoi faire Cornedrue - fit Remus en parlant pour la premier fois.

James qui observer le bébé heureux dans c'est bras, mais que ces yeux ce fermer tous seul sous le coup de la fatigue. Il regarda le loup-garou et secoua la tête. Sirius sans pouvoir l'éviter il s'aprocha du petit, il était endormie.

_ C'est qui ce petit? - les trois Maraudeurs se regardérent et levérent leurs épaules pour toute réponse.

Sirius continue de l'observer, il était certains que le bébé lui était famillier.

_ Pour quoi il ta dit "Papa" Cornedrue - dit une petite voix eigue apartenant à Peter.

James soupira et pensa un moment mais ne répondit pas toute suite.

_ Peutaitre... peutaitre que je ressenble à son pére - avec la voix trenblante.

Le bébé l'aver toucher plus profon de son coeur. Ses amies, qui ne sont rendu conte de l'état émotionnel de James, mais décidérent de ne faire aucun commentaire. L'état de leur amie était totalement compréensible, si a eux il se serait passer la même chose, ils aurer eu la même réaction.

_ Peutaitre tu devrer nous passer le bébé? tu ne trouve pas? - dit Remus en levant ses bras pour prendre le bébé, mais James, un peu brusquement se pousa en secouent la tête, sérent le bébé contre lui.

Et comme toujours Sirius ne put éviter de dire un de ces comentaires.

_ Allez Cornedrue, nous savions que ta u un coup de coeur pour le bébé, endiré que la tigresse à de la concurence - Peter sortie un petit rire et Remus secoua la tête amuser, James lui fulminer.

_ Ne dit pas de bétise. Le pauvre il est apparu comme sa aux millieu du chateau ou on ne peut pas trensplaner. que croit tu qui ce serait passer? Pour comment la maniére qu'il a pleurer, je crois que ces rein de bon.

Sirius se tesa, il avait réson, ce qui ce serait passer avec le petit n'était pas normal.

_ Allons voir le grand-pére - en marchant, mais personne le suivit.

_ Quesqu'y se passe? - leurs demenda-t-ils

_ On aura beaucoup tros d'attention si on marche avec un bébé dans les bras - constata Remus

_ Pourquoi on ne pourer pas prendre la cape d'invisibiliter et de le cacher à l'intererieur - dit Peter

_ Grande idée Ceudever, elle et ou papa Cornedrue? - demande Sirius

_ Je les laisser dans le dortoir.

Sirius secoua la tête énerver

_ Fantastique! On ne poura pas le ramener avec un "accio" puisqu'elle est unique et patati et patata, quesqu'on fait?

Remus pensa rapidement et imédiatement sourie, avec un coup de baguette, il fesa apparéttre une sorte de couverture avec plein decouleur.

_ C'est quoi sa? - demenda James en rigolant tout doucement pour ne pas reveiller le bébé.

_ Ces tous ce que je pouver faire, cet à qui? - tout les quatre se regardérent, et Peter leva sa main nerveusement.

_ Elle et à moi. Ma mére me la envoyer il y a un mois, je les jamais mit parceque je la trouver ridicule - ses amies hochérent la tête d'accord avec lui.

_Ecouter on ne peut pas prendre le bébé comme sa, on le mais sous cet horible couverture, désoler Peter, et on va directement cher Dumbledor. - dit Sirius

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre opsion - constata Remus en soupirent, alors il couvra le bébé et emsenble marcherent en direction du chateau.

* * *

**Merci de l'avoir lut.**

**J'éspere que vous aver aimer, je pense que je maitrerai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, si j'ai le temps, accose du brevet.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


End file.
